


A (not so) secret praise!

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [115]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Do you know you do that out loud?





	A (not so) secret praise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaredGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredGirl/gifts).



> For the suggestion of using 'bodacious' :-)
> 
> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom

John was silent, watching his friend arguing with Lestrade. As usual the detective was brilliant, superb, sexy, intelligent…  _God, I wanna be yours so so much. I just need a sign, something to prove that I’m not mad! That I am not alone in this. That I am not misreading the signs!_

The memories of his life with Mary were falling away to a faraway place in his mind, he was ready for something new. And now, he’s clearly aware of who and what he wants!

 _I won’t lose the chance that we have to start over again… I want everything that he’s willing to give to me and Rosie._ He eyes fall back on Sherlock, who was still demolishing Lestrade's argument piece by piece _. I can’t believe that someday he could be mine. That we could be a family. He’s so damn sexy! Wonderful, kind in his fucked up way, sensual… Those fitted trousers of his! It’s not fair, he’s so…_

Suddenly, both men turn toward John.  _Oh shit! I talked out loud! What did I say? What did I say?_

Greg, in an incredulous voice, asks, “Doctor Watson… really?” He starts laughing merrily when he spins back to look at a perplexed Sherlock.

“John…” The detective says with a discreet, but flattered tone, “did you just call me… bodacious?”

**Author's Note:**

> Starting with 104, I found another source of inspiration. Can you guess? One thing is clearly connecting the fics. First one who found it can prompt me with anything! lol.  
> 1st clue: It's British! 2nd clue: Music! 3rd clue: indie-rock
> 
> **
> 
> Dont be shy :-)
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
